AkuSoo
by Lady SooJong
Summary: No Summary. hanya ungkapan hati Do KyungSoo yang nyeritain seseorang. like us to exo. baca aja yuk. EXO FANFICTION. DRABBLE.


**Genre : unknown**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Drabble**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo and others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Copyright © by Lady SooJong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari ShortStory salah satu teman facebook**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AkuSoo**

.

.

.

Aku Soo. Panggil saja begitu. Aku hanya satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mengagumi-_nya. _Iya dia, dia yang sempurna. Senyumnya yang bisa membuat oranglain ikut tersenyum. Tawa renyahnya yang sungguh menggelitik pendengaran. Apalagi saat ia tertawa, matanya menghilang. Menciptakan segaris horizontal yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Sifat kekanakannya yang membuat ia begitu menggemaskan. Apalagi saat sifat jahilnya itu kambuh. Ugh!.

Orang-orang yang terkena sifat jahilnya itu pasti akan mencak-mencak kesal. Namun seringkali juga diiringi tawa setelahnya. Melihat dia bangga sekali berhasil menjahili mungkin seperti melihat orangtua yang senang anaknya dapat nilai seratus. Lucu bukan?.

Tapi itu saat dia _off stage_. Saat _on stage_ dia dapat berubah menjadi pribadi yang sungguh berbeda.

_Charisma_-nya akan menguar kemana-mana. Dan dapat dipastikan tidak ada yang dapat menolak _charisma_ itu. Apa? Aku? Tentu saja aku juga ha-ha-ha. Orang yang bisa menolak _charisma_ dirinya mungkin ada yang dengan orang itu. Oh, kalau kau bisa menolak _charisma_-nya silahkan hubungi aku dibawah ini. Aku membutuhkan caranya. Ha-ha.

Kulitnya yang sedikit lebih gelap dari orang Korea Selatan kebanyakan membuat ia terlihat begitu seksi. Benar-benar hanya _sedikit_. Sungguh. Tapi entah kenapa itu yang membuat daya tariknya tak terbantahkan. Serta keseksiannya meningkat ke level setinggi-tingginya.

Dia memiliki _Smirk_ mematikan. Oke oke, bukan _mematikan_ dalam artian sebenarnya. Tapi sungguh seperti mematikan organ-organ syarafmu. Membuatmu seperti mentega yang dipanaskan. Meleleh kemudian meletup-letup.

Kemampuan _dance_-nya tidak bisa diragukan. Sudah diakui oleh hampir seluruh dunia. Sedangkan aku _payah_ dalam hal itu. Oke lupakan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang hampir seluruh dunia. Hampir seluruh dunia juga memujanya. Fans-nya dimana-mana. Dan itu tidak sedikit. Sama sekali tidak sedikit. Perlu aku tekankan lagi? Baiklah. **Sama sekali tidak sedikit**.

Sempurna sekali bukan? Yah, walaupun suaranya _kurang_ merdu saat bernyanyi. Aku tidak bilang _tidak _merdu loh ya, hanya _kurang_. _It's different_. Jujur saja, aku lebih suka dia me-_rapper_. Walaupun ada dua manusia tinggi lainnya yang memiliki kemampuan sebagai _rapper_ diatasnya. Tapi menurutku, kemampuan _rapper_-nya juga patut diacungi jempol.

Bicara soal tinggi. Tinggi badannya benar-benar ideal. 180cm keatas. Membuatku terlihat kecil bila berdekatan dengannya. Padahal aku tidak sependek itu. Oh ayolah. Tinggi badanku masih diatas 170cm _kok_.

Postur tubuhnya pun sungguh membuat iri. Tubuhnya tegap. Bahunya lebar. Seperti siap dijadikan tempat bersandar. Dan sungguh beruntung orang-orang yang dapat bersandar disana. Ha-ha-ha.

Ugh! Membicarakannya terkadang membuatku iri.

Lihatlah disana. Dia sedang bersanda gurau dengan begitu heboh bersama orang-orang yang sesempurna dirinya. Suara mereka bahkan terdengar begitu jelas ditelingaku. Namun aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Melihat dirinya dan yang lain tertawa bahagia dengan segala guyonan mereka. Walau terkadang terdengar _garing_.

Aku bahkan rela membayar berapapun untuk tetap bisa menikmati tawa itu.

Melihat dia sebahagia itu membuat orang-orang dapat ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Sungguh. Dia disayang semua oleh orang. Selain karena sifatnya yang _tidak neko-neko_. Dia juga tipe orang yang murah senyum kepada siapapun. _Low profile_ mungkin bisa menjadi nama tengahnya. Ha-ha lupakan saja. Aku mulai tidak waras. Wajahnya yang sering kali terlihat mengantuk membuat ia seperti _puppy_. Menggemaskan.

Dan masih banyak kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

Singkatnya, _he's adorable_.

_Benar-benar... _apa ya? Tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata. Karena sepertinya kata _adorable_ atau sempurna tetap kurang pas untuknya. Aku mulai berlebihan. Sekali lagi, lupakan.

Ah... Kim Jongin.

Jongin. Jongin. Jongin.

"Kau memanggilku, _hyung_?"

Apa? Ada yang salah dengan _hyung_ yang mengagumi _dongsaeng_-nya?

.

.

.

.

.

**AkuSoo. End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LN : NO SEQUEL!** aku gak akan pernah bikin sequel buat story yg ini. Sorry.

Ini aku buat sebagai selingan buat yang nunggu _**The Celebrity**_. Maaf banget belum bisa update FF itu dlm waktu dekat ini.

Kayanya juga aku bakal sering bikin FF ringan begini. Lagi pengen mendalami model tulisan macem gini sih. Huehehehehe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last...**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tertanda : Lady SooJong. 12 Desember 2014. Jumat, 01:15am._


End file.
